


They let the suspicion kill the truth

by emothy



Series: geisha-fuji!au [2]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geisha!fic; Features cross-dressing. An introduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They let the suspicion kill the truth

-

Fuji has visited teahouses before, but this time he sees it from the opposite viewpoint. This time, instead of being expected to drink and listen, compliment with carefully chosen words, and drink some more, he has to do the work.

He must uphold the entertainment, along with the other geisha, while at the same time remain loyal to those important to his position. Meaning anyone his sister trusts.

Most of all, this time instead of polite word-trading with other men between entertainment, barely glancing over at them, keeping his eyes focused on the women all night, Fuji this time must pay undivided attention to the men instead.

This is more to his liking.

It is easy to work on automatic, with Yumiko's excellent ability to set up his witty remarks balancing him, steadying his insertion into the geisha lifestyle. It is easy, therefore, to let his eyes and his mind wander.

He lets his gaze settle.

There is one man who looks far too comfortable in his suit considering how perfectly pressed it remains even after a full day's work. A man whose fingers curl so carefully around his cup, whose smiles are rare, and small. Many geisha seem eager to earn them. Few succeed.

"Tezuka-san," Yumiko says, and Fuji shakes his head only to himself; his sister sees straight through him every time. "I have been here almost an hour, and you have yet to speak a single word even in my general direction!"

"I could say the same to you," he replies, nodding in a courteous manner. "Good evening, Satoka*-san." His tiny smile seems to suggest to Fuji that Tezuka-san has a high opinion of Yumiko.

Fuji is hard-pressed to remember Yumiko's geisha name in public, but after hearing it from Tezuka-san's lips, it settles into his mind, creating a spot all its own.

The only thing better is when Yumiko introduces him to Tezuka-san and his own name, false as it is, is mulled over by that voice.

"This is my _younger sister_," Yumiko says, and her smile is so full of amused irony Fuji wants to laugh along, "Satoharu**."

Fuji bows his head and murmurs words of courtesy he has had to repeat all night long. But when he looks up and Tezuka deigns to meet his eyes for the first time-

Fuji feels stripped completely bare. Is it possible he has seen what everyone else has not? Too busy seeing only what they wish to see; yet another beautiful woman designed to wait upon them and cater to their every whim, to stand as a status symbol.

"Unfortunately, Tezuka-san," Yumiko says, rising gracefully as a waterfall in reverse, "you have left it far too long this night. My younger sister and I must be on our way."

"Always leave a man hanging." She tells Fuji when they are out of ear-shot of the teahouse and on the street. "Leave him wanting more." She smiles as she touches her fingertips to Fuji's cheek. "He will ask after you."

-

_* Satoka; Possibly "wise flower"   
** Satoharu; Possibly "wise + light"   
_  
-


End file.
